Library Help
by siriusly-random
Summary: "I used to pick on you in middle school and then we went to separate high schools but now you're at my college and your hot as hell and really popular" AU. Prompt taken from Tumblr. Nalu of course.
1. Chapter 1

_"I used to pick on you in middle school and then we went to separate high schools but now you're at my college and your hot as hell and really popular" AU_

* * *

"Happy, get off of my laptop, I have an assignment due in two hours." Natsu shooed his blue feline friend off of his desk in order to do his online chemistry assignment; granted he really should have done it a while ago. Meowing, Happy jumped off the desk and made his way to Natsu's bed slightly disgruntled that he was made to move.

Unfortunately, however, Happy had managed to knock over the cup of coffee that was resting on Natsu's desk, resulting in it spilling all over his laptop, frying it. "Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Natsu exclaimed, slamming his fist on the desk. Now what was he supposed to do?

Natsu sighed and sat in his desk chair, crossing his arms with a thoughtful look on his face. On the one hand, the assignment wasn't worth that much, but on the other hand he always found them helpful, plus it _was_ easy marks.

"What am I gonna do Happy?" Rolling over to his bed, Natsu pick up his cat, petting him for comfort. "I suppose I could make it to the campus library and use a computer there. The only problem is I've never actually been in the library."

"Well I guess it shouldn't be too confusing in there. I'll see you later little buddy!" Putting Happy down, Natsu ran out of his room and made his way to his University, having made the decision that it was better to try to finish the assignment and get some points for it than to get no points at all.

* * *

"Shit, what the hell is my log in info?" Helpless, Natsu stared at the screen in front of him, not having a clue on how to get on the computer. He only had an hour and a half left to finish his assignment, and he was starting to panic.

He heard a giggle near him, and he could assume it was either due to his salmon-coloured hair or his frustration at the computer (since it was obvious to everyone there that he was having issues). Deciding to ignore it, Natsu went back to staring at the screen, trying to figure it out. Any normal person would go ask for help, but Natsu was too proud and stubborn.

"It looks like you're having some issues with that." A soft voice spoke behind him, causing him to tense up. Whoever it was sounded hot, and he did not want to embarrass himself over a stupid computer. "Ha, no way! I'm just, uh, trying to…" he trailed off, not being able to come up with a reasonable excuse.

He couldn't bear to look at her, and see the ridicule that would be in her eyes. "It's okay that you don't know, a lot of people don't. It's really simple though, it's just your username and password for the website that our profs post all of our notes and things on." Trusting the voice, he typed it in, and was pleasantly surprised when the home screen appeared.

Overwhelmed with joy because _he could finally do his stupid assignment_ he impulsively jumped up and turned around, hugging his still unknown saviour. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" He rushed out, before realizing he was acting like a complete idiot.

Pulling away quickly with a slight blush he began to apologize, until he saw who it was.

"Luigi?"

Needless to say Lucy was not impressed.

* * *

Two hours later Natsu was back at his shared apartment, sprawled on his couch in mortification at his actions at the library.

"What's got you looking like a washed up piece of trash?" Roommate/friend/rival Gray Fullbuster asked as he walked in on the sorry sight in front of him.

"I ran into Lucy Heartfilia at the library."

" _You_ went to the _library?_ "

Sitting up, Natsu glared at him.

Gray rolled his eyes and walked over to sit on the chair across from the couch. "Okay, Lucy. What's the big deal?"

"Don't you remember middle school? I used to pick on her all the time, probably made her three years a living hell- which would explain why she went to a different high school- and now she's all nice and hot and popular and smart and I called her Luigi and attacked her and-"

"Wait minute, you _attacked her?"_ Gray interrupted, confused but very interested.

"It was a hug attack."

"A _hug_ attack."

"Yes, ice princess, a hug attack. She helped me log onto the computer and I was so happy I attacked her with a hug." This is where Gray lost it; he doubled over with laughter, tears falling from his eyes, not even trying to hold it back.

Natsu crossed his arms with a scowl on his face, regretting his decision to talk to Gray about this. "Can it stripper, it ain't that funny."

Wiping the tears away from his eyes while he tried to calm down, Gray couldn't help but let out a few more chuckles. "You're right, it's hilarious."

Natsu threw a pillow at him. "Whatever, not like I'll ever see her again anyways." Even though that would be a good thing because of how much he embarrassed himself, Natsu couldn't help the slight twinge of disappointment at not seeing her again.

"Well that's not entirely true." Gray smirked at Natsu, an evil glint in his eyes indicating he knew something that would be great for him, but not so much for Natsu.

Squinting at his rival, Natsu knew this would end badly. "What do you mean?"

"Well I was talking to Juvia today and apparently she made a new friend."

"That's good for her?"

Gray threw the pillow back at Natsu's head. "Idiot. Her new friend is _Lucy_."

In that moment Natsu knew that his life from here on out would be quite interesting.

* * *

 **A/N: Part 1 of ~4 (don't hold me to that number). This was writing from a prompt I found on Tumblr by dailyau. I hope you guys enjoyed it, part 2 should be out soon! Leave a review to let me know what you thought :)**

 **~567random**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy was in a terrible mood. Her day didn't start off bad; she woke up in a good mood, had relatively easy classes that day, and went to the library to study for an upcoming midterm. She was concentrated on her books, enjoying the peace that the library offered, until she heard frustrated groans from someone at the computers.

Looking back on it, Lucy wished she didn't glance up.

 _Pink._ There was only one person she knew with pink hair, and that was Natsu Dragneel. Now here she was, sitting at home with her head lying on her desk, contemplating life and how she wished she would think things through more before acting on impulse.

Because really, _why_ did she think helping the boy who picked on her all through middle school and basically made her life a living hell was a good idea?

Oh yeah, because she's an idiot, that's why.

Suddenly she heard a buzzing coming from her pocket, and slowly pulled her phone out, hoping that whoever was calling wouldn't make her day any worse than it already was.

Lucy smiled at the caller id and answered in a happy voice, feeling much better already. "Hey Juvia!" It was only a few days ago that she met her new blue-hair friend. She had been at the pool swimming, having needed to clear or mind of school for a while and she found physical activity or writing always helped her. Lucy had noticed how fast Juvia was in the water, and was so impressed she couldn't help but start a conversation with her.

"Hello Lucy! Juvia was wondering if you wanted to hang out?"

"Sure thing! What did you have in mind?" Lucy smiled, seeing this as a perfect opportunity to cheer up after that run-in with Natsu. "Juvia was thinking we could meet at the coffee shop near campus."

"Okay sounds good! I'll see you in ten." Hanging up the phone, Lucy grabbed her purse and shoes and headed out; wanting to make sure she got there on time. She had never actually been to this coffee shop, though she always wanted to go. She was always just so busy.

She hummed as she walked along the waterfront, a calm settling on her as she nearly forgot about the days earlier incidents. She was happy; she was going to meet her new friend and get to know her more, then she'd got back to her apartment later and work on her novel for a bit before studying again, and hopefully she would never have to see that pink haired idiot again.

Soon the coffee shop came into view, and she couldn't help but wonder why she never came here. She heard it was a fun spot, and not like other coffee shops where students go to study, this one was more like one where students go to unwind. It was well know, with its intriguing symbol and name, Fairy Tail.

Upon entering, Lucy smiled as she saw Juvia sitting at a table.

That is, until she saw someone sitting with her.

Cautiously, she started to walk over to the table, a little bit confused. Lucy remembered Juvia saying she had a boyfriend, but she didn't think she'd bring him with her when she asked her to hang out. After all, she didn't really feel like being a third wheel.

"Lucy-san! I'm glad you agreed to meet Juvia!" At Juvia's bright smile, smiled back with a small wave, and glanced at the man who was sitting with her friend. She blinked a few times, thinking he looked strangely familiar.

"Lucy, this is Juvia's boyfriend, Gray-sama." _Gray?_ It couldn't be…

"Actually Juvia, me and Lucy went to middle school together."

 _It was._

"Really?" Juvia squinted her eyes at Lucy, as if she had become some sort of parasite.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry though Gray, I don't remember you very well." _Lie._

Gray shrugged and took a sip from his coffee and gestured to the seat across from him and Juvia. "Didn't think you would. Although," smirking, Gray leaned forward a little bit, "I bet you remember Natsu." Lucy's eyes widened just as Juvia's brightened. _Natsu told him. Of course they'd still be friends after all of these years._

"Natsu? Does that mean you aren't Juvia's love rival?"

"Eh?" Lucy exclaimed at the sudden change in topic. "L-love rival?" She glanced at Gray who didn't even seem fazed. "No! Of course not Juvia! I mean no offence Gray, but you really aren't my type."

"None taken."

"Good. Juvia wouldn't want to make you my love rival."

Sighing, Lucy reached for the tea that Juvia had thoughtfully ordered for her before she arrived. Apparently this outing wasn't going to make her day a whole lot better; if anything it made it worse. "I'm glad too." Because if she could figure out anything from knowing Juvia as long as she had, it's that she can be scary if she wants to be.

"Anyway Gray, it's kind of hard to forget someone with pink hair who constantly mocked and tormented me through middle school." Her eye twitched just thinking about him.

"Natsu tormented you?" Juvia asked, looking concerned for her friend and slightly annoyed. Maybe Lucy could take that as a sign that she didn't like Natsu either. "Yeah, all the time. He would make fun of my hair, or call me weird, and always laugh at me for getting good grades or studying." Lucy saw Juvia frown and Gray turn away, seemingly not interested in the conversation, but Lucy new better. "Plus the fact that his friends never stopped him made it all the worse. But that was a long time ago, I'm pretty well over it now."

"Oh, Juvia is so sorry Lucy! Next time Juvia sees him he will be sorry." A dark aura started to surround Juvia as, Lucy assumed, many dark and menacing thoughts of what exactly she would do to Natsu entered her mind. Frantically waving her hands, Lucy shook her head, "no, you don't need to do that! It's in the past, don't worry about it Juvia!"

"It may be in the past but you're right, no one ever stopped him. That wasn't fair to you." Gray was looking at her now, and she could tell that this was his way of saying sorry.

Lucy just shrugged and took a sip from her tea. "It might not be fair but it's life. Plus, I know that he was just a kid in middle school, and middle school sucked for a lot of people. I'm over it."

The trio continued on for about an hour, just chatting and getting to know each other more, and Lucy couldn't help but smile. It seemed like seeing Gray didn't completely ruin the rest of her day after all.

* * *

 **Okay so not entirely happy with this chapter but ohhh well. I hope you guys enjoyed it anyways even if there was no plot development really lol. I'm sorry XD**

 **But I really wanted to establish Lucy's relationship with Gray and Juvia (cause Graylu brotp amirite)**

 **Also yeah, Gray might not totally be in character but I like writing him this way.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~567random**


	3. Chapter 3

"You're right, she is hot."

Natsu lazily opened his eyes from his spot on the couch, laying down with one hand on the back of his neck and the other resting on his stomach. "Huh? Who is?" his mind didn't seem to want to function right now, he was too tired.

"Lucy." Gray was at the kitchen table working on his sculpture. "I saw her yesterday."

That seemed to wake Natsu up as he sat up quickly, so quickly he fell off of the couch and right on his face. Gray glanced over, snorted, then continued on with his work. " Listen ass-flame, I think you should apologize to her."

It was now Natsu's turn to snort, sitting up with his arms crossed, still on the floor. "I would if I planned on seeing her ever again, but I don't."

"Idiot," rolling his eyes, Gray stopped what he was doing for a moment to lecture his rival. "You can't avoid her forever you know. You go to the same school and she's friends with Juvia, who happens to be my girlfriend. You're bound to come across her." Gray narrowed his eyes. Even though he hasn't spent a lot of time with Lucy he already felt protective of her. He didn't know whether it was from guilt at not sticking up for her all those years ago or if he just genuinely cared for her. And he wouldn't let the idiot in front of him screw around with her. "Not only that, but I can tell you feel like shit about being an ass to her in middle school, so go clear up your own conscious if not for her."

Natsu hid his face in his scarf, pouting. He knew that Gray was right, and he really did want to apologize to her, but he was never very good with words. "Whatever."

* * *

"Hey Lu! How's it going?" a petite blue-hair girl greeted on the screen in front of her.

"Good! Me and Juvia were hanging out yesterday and it was really fun!" Levy didn't go to the same University as Lucy, but they had been best friends since 6th grade. They had a routine Skype call every week to fill each other in on their lives. "Actually, something, uh, interesting happened."

Levy quirked an eyebrow. She always did love to make Lucy's life into some sort of story, so she was probably going to try to make whatever happened ten times more exaggerated than what it actually was. "Oh?"

"Yeah, I actually ran into Natsu Dragneel in the library. And he, well, hugged me because I helped him log on to the computer." _Why was I telling her this? Oh right, because she's my best friend._

Levy's eyes went wide as she stared at her through the screen. " _What?"_ she screeched, causing Lucy to cover her ears with her hands (even though it wasn't actually _that_ loud). "Levy, it's not a big deal! He didn't even know it was me, and then when he realized who I was he called me _Luigi._ But that isn't the main point of this story anyways!"

At this Levy couldn't help but laugh, just picturing the whole thing in her mind. It was probably quite the sight, and she wouldn't be surprised if they caught the attention of everyone in the library. Natsu and Lucy's encounters were never very quiet after all.

After a few minutes Levy finally calmed down enough to let the pouting blonde continue with the story. "So what is the main point?"

"Well, Juvia's boyfriend is Gray Fullbuster and well, the three of us were hanging out and we actually got along really well." Which was true. It made her a bit sad to think about in all honesty, because she had missed out on a great friend all of these years, just because Natsu was an arrogant prick.

"Lu, you don't _like_ Gray, do you?" Levy's face seemed worried, and Lucy immediately started to flail her arms. She hadn't meant to sound like she had a _crush_ on Gray. "No! Of course not! And even if I did, him and Juvia are perfectly happy together."

Levy nodded approvingly. "Good. Besides, you and Natsu would make a cuter couple anyways. I mean, he does have _pink_ hair."

"EHH? Me and _Natsu?_ Yeah right Levy, are you sure you're thinking clearly?" Even as she said that though, she couldn't help but let the thought creep into her mind. She had to admit, Natsu was _very_ good looking now. And they probably would look good together...

 _No, bad Lucy._

Just because he was attractive didn't change the fact that she didn't like his personality, granted he might have changed since middle school. But she wasn't going to risk anything if he is still the same annoying little shit. After all he did call her Luigi, and if he had actually grown up he would've called her Lucy.

"Lucy? Earth to Lucy!"

"Ah, sorry Levy! I got a bit distracted!" A small blush formed on her cheeks, a fact that Levy didn't miss.

"I bet, thinking about Natsu?"

"Yeah." Wait. "I mean no! No I wasn't, I was thinking about, uh, my homework! Got a lot to do, bye Levy! Talk to you later!" hanging up the Skype call, Lucy glared at the screen for a few moments. "That sneaky little..."

Sighing, Lucy leaned back in her chair, utterly frustrated by all of her confusing thoughts about Natsu. Levy only made the whole situation worse by saying they would make a good couple. It brought all of these unwanted thoughts to the forefront of her mind, and she didn't think she'd be able to get them to go away. "Well I suppose I should _actually_ study." Grabbing her books out of her bag, Lucy began to forget about her troubling thoughts, but unfortunately it was only for the moment.

* * *

Lucy had always preferred studying the the library over her room, there were less distractions and it was just an overall better environment for her mind. _Not anymore_. There was the unfortunate sight of pink as she entered the library, and she had half a mind to turn around and walk right back to her apartment. _It's just a guy. Don't let him steal the library from you_. Giving herself a pep talk, Lucy marched on forward to the stairs in order to get to her favourite spot, but Natsu was blocking the way.

"Excuse me." _Be polite._

 _"_ Can we talk?" _Straight to the point I see._

 _"_ This is a library Natsu, you're not supposed to talk." Except in the study rooms and the second floor, but he didn't need to know that.

"Then come with me somewhere else. Please?"

He was giving her puppy dog eyes. This wasn't right, _he shouldn't look that adorable._

Against her better judgment, Lucy agreed and was led out of the library following Natsu's lead.

 _I've got a bad feeling about this._

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) more to come soon!**

 **~567random**


	4. Chapter 4

"So are you going to just sit there or are you going to talk?"

They had wandered over to a nearby cafe on campus, and Lucy was feeling slightly uncomfortable about the whole situation. She had no idea what he was going to say, because really, what was there to say?

Eyes downcast, and looking as equally uncomfortable as Lucy, Natsu fidgeted in his seat. "Well, I just..." he trailed off, groaning and running a hand down his face in slight frustration. He finally lifted his eyes, meeting hers in a determined stare.

"I'm sorry."

Completely taken by surprise, Lucy blinked a few times, trying to figure out what he meant.

"What?"

Natsu sighed. "I'm sorry for being such an asshole to you in middle school." _Ohh_ _,_ _that makes sense_ _._ After a slight pause, he added "and for jumping at you in the library the other day." Were her eyes playing a trick on her or was he _blushing?_

She couldn't help it, but she started to laugh. This was just ridiculous, and she told him as much.

"What do you mean, ridiculous?" He narrowed his eyes at her and crossed his arms, slightly offended. He didn't go through all of this just to be laughed at.

"Natsu, middle school was years ago. I've moved passed it. Unless you're the same arrogant little prick you were back then I really don't care. Thank you for apologizing, that was very nice of you, but you didn't have too. Well," she grinned, "I guess apologizing for that hug was a good idea. That was embarrassing." She continued to laugh, because honestly she could not believe what was happening right now.

"Ha, yeah, I got a little excited I guess. I had an assignment due and my cat ruined my computer." He scratched his head with a grin on his face and Lucy couldn't help but admire him. His smile was just so... beautiful.

 _No, stop it Lucy._

"Well I figured I should apologize for middle school anyways, I never did before." He continued on with a small smile still on his face. "And I might still be arrogant at some times but I'm not the same as I was, trust me."

And Lucy believed him, she really did.

* * *

"Hey Juvia, where are you guys?" It had been a few weeks since Lucy and Natsu talked in that cafe, and now they were actually pretty good friends, with a little help from Gray and Juvia.

"Juvia and Gray won't be able to make it unfortunately. Gray is sick so Juvia is taking care of him." The four friends were supposed to go to see a movie tonight, and after the couple was five minutes late leaving Lucy alone with Natsu she decided to give her a call.

She sighed, but understood. There was no way Juvia would ever let Gray be by himself if he were sick. "Alright, that's okay. Tell him I hope he feels better soon!"

Hanging up, she turned toward Natsu who was already half way done his popcorn. "Apparently Gray is sick so they aren't coming."

Pausing in his demolition of his popcorn, Natsu looked at her, confused. "I saw him earlier today and he was fine." Natsu had came to the theatre by himself after he was finished with his chemistry lab.

Realization dawned upon Lucy and she groaned, resting her head on her hand. "Of course." As much as Lucy loved Juvia, she couldn't help but get annoyed at her tendencies to get her together with Natsu, and Gray never tried to stop her. Lucy was not and never will be Juvia's 'love rival', and she wished she could see that.

"What? You know something I don't?"

"She's trying to set us up." As smart as Natsu could be, he never really caught on to Juvia's match making attempts.

"Oh."

 _Oh?_ _That was all he had to say on the matter?_ Usually she never outright said what was going on, because she didn't want to make things weird (because honestly she often thought about them as a couple but she would never, ever, admit to that). But she always assumed he understood.

"Oh?" she countered, raising a skeptical eyebrow at him.

He shrugged, going back to eating his popcorn while the previews came on. "Nothin'."

"Natsu."

"Lucy."

He was going to give her a headache.

"Whatever." she really didn't feel like dealing with him right now.

* * *

Lucy smiled as they walked out of the theatre, watching Natsu laugh his head off remembering some silly antics the characters did. _He's so easily amused._

She enjoyed watching him, he was always so full of life, and it was rare to find him without a smile on his face.

"Quite starin'."

Blushing at being caught, she quickly turned her head away and continued walking to the exit. "I wasn't staring idiot."

"Sure you weren't." She sent him a glare over her shoulder. "Wouldn't be the first time either."

Her blush deepened, and she quickened her pace. "I never stare at you."

He was suddenly right beside her, and she silently cursed his long legs. "Course you do, because you're a weirdo." Rolling her eyes at the nickname, because now it was used as a term of some sort of endearment rather than a jeer, she shoved him lightly with her side.

After exiting the building, they started to make their way over to Natsu's car. "Why would I even _want_ to stare at you?"

He place a hand against his heart in mock hurt, being overly dramatic. "But Lucy, I thought you loved me!"

And for some reason, Lucy couldn't look him in the eyes when she denied it.

* * *

"Juvia, no."

"Lucy! Please!"

Once again, Juvia was trying her usual routine of trying to set her up with Natsu, but this time she decided to go the direct route.

"Juvia, I never have, and never will like Natsu as more than a friend." Which, she unconsciously thought, was a terrible lie. She didn't even want to admit it to herself, because if she ever actually tried to go past their level of friendship, she didn't want to ruin what they had.

Grumbling, Juvia crossed her arms and glared at Lucy for a few minutes before she finally got up and left, she was meeting Gray for a lunch date.

"Ughh," she groaned, laying her head down on the table in front of her, banging it slightly. They were having such a nice lunch at Fairy Tail, until Juvia had to go and ruin it. She just wished she would stop thinking of her as her love rival.

"Are you okay?" A soft voice asked from behind her.

She turned her head to the side, and slowly lifted it, looking to the owner of the voice. It was one of the waitresses that Lucy saw here quite often. "Yeah, I'm fine." Giving her best smile to try to make her statement more accurate, it turned into a frown when she saw the knowing look on her face. "Alright, no, I'm not." Once again she dropped her head onto the table in frustration.

The waitress sat down across from her, taking Juvia's previously occupied seat. "Do you want to talk about it? I'm Mirajane, by the way, but you can just call me Mira."

The fact that Mira seemed so friendly and was willing to listen to her problems as an outsider with no knowledge of the situation prompted Lucy to spill her guts about the scenario. How she hated Natsu when she was younger, how they reconciled after many years. She told her about Juvia and her attempts at matchmaking and her crazy idea that she was her love rival. She told her how she didn't _want_ to think about Natsu like that, but sometimes she couldn't help it, and she was afraid she was falling for him.

At this point, so wrapped up in her story, she didn't notice the mischievous look that appeared on Mira's face.

"And, yeah, that's about it." She finished, letting out a long breath, feeling lighter than she had. "Thank you for listening to me. I appreciate it." And she really did.

"Anytime Lucy!" Mira smiled at her, and seemed to think about something for a while. "I think I know who you're talking about, Natsu Dragneel, is it?"

 _Oh no._

 _"_ Uh, yeah actually, how did you know that?" This couldn't be good.

"He and my sister Lisanna were childhood friends. They used to play house all the time." she giggled with a fond look on her face. "They were so cute!"

Lucy couldn't help but giggle at this, since it was hard to imagine Natsu playing house. It was kind of adorable when she thought about it.

"I always thought that they would get together one day." Lucy shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "But they weren't meant to be it seems, Lisanna is now perfectly happy with her boyfriend, Bickslow."

This time, Lucy did see the mischievous look on her face, and she regretted talking to the waitress.

Looks can be deceiving, she decided.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this part :) There's going to be about one or two more chapters after this then finis!**

 **~567random**


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy angrily stomped home after leaving the café. _Honestly, can't people just leave me alone?_

It was one thing to have Juvia trying to set her up with Natsu, and to a degree Lucy could understand this. But to have a total stranger wanting to play matchmaker with her and the pink haired man was absolutely ridiculous. Granted, Mira knew Natsu since he was young, so she supposed she might just be doing this for an old friend.

But Lucy got the feeling that that wasn't why Mira was plotting to get them together.

How come no one could understand she didn't want to ruin her friendship with Natsu?

"Ugh, I just need to go take a nap."

"Talking to yourself Lucy?" she jumped at the voice, quickly turning around and almost losing her balance. Upon seeing who it was, she internally groaned. She was _so_ not in the mood to deal with this right now.

"What are you doing here Natsu?" she was right around the corner from her apartment, and she knew he had no reason to be around this area of town.

Frowning, Natsu crossed his arms, looking a little hurt at her reaction. "Well, I was gonna go visit my best friend but apparently she doesn't want to see me."

Feeling a pang of guilt, Lucy stepped forward with an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry, I'm just not having a very good day."

Walking up beside her, they continued to venture to Lucy's apartment, "why? Did someone say something to you? Do I need to hit someone? I swear if it was Gray I'll kill him."

Lucy chuckled at his antics, feeling slightly better already. "No, no it's nothing like that. You don't have to hit anyone, especially Gray."

Pouting, Natsu looked at Lucy with sad eyes. "Aww, but I really want to hit the bastard." Lucy laughed, and Natsu couldn't help but stare at her, with a slight look of awe on his face. _She really is beautiful._

 _"_ So," she recovered from her laughter fit and smiled over at him, making his heart stop for a fraction of a second. "What were you coming over for?"

It wasn't like he never came over, in fact he came over all the time, claiming he needed a break from Gray, but in reality he just wanted to be near her.

He shrugged, taking her hand and started jogging to her apartment, as he would rather talk to her there. "Just wanted to see you."

Lucy blushed, though she tried really hard not too. Once they reached her apartment, she unlocked the door and immediately Natsu made his way to her kitchen, opening the fridge.

Rolling her eyes, Lucy just took off her shoes and made her way to her couch, laying down and closing her eyes. She had been serious about her nap. "I'm going to start charging you rent I think."

Looking over at her, Natsu chuckled, knowing she wouldn't actually follow through with her threat. She always had some of his favourite foods for when he came over, and he couldn't help but-

 _No, do_ not _finish that thought._

Natsu shook his head, grabbed some of the spicy chicken wings and put them in the microwave. He stared at her while they heated up, and he was glad she decided to close her eyes because that meant he could look at her without worry of being caught.

He wondered why his 13 year old self thought it was a good idea to pick on the angel that was in front of him. She was one of the nicest people he knew (but that didn't mean she couldn't be scary), and she was so forgiving and smart, and beautiful and-

He needed to stop before this got out of hand.

The beeping of the microwave made him jump, having completely forgotten that he was even cooking something. Grabbing the wings out of the microwave, Natsu made his way over to the couch, lifted Lucy's legs and sat down, putting her feet on his lap.

"You better not get any food on me."

"You have no faith in me, do ya Luce?"

She smiled, "of course I do Natsu."

Natsu said nothing, but he had a small smile on his face while he ate. They just stayed there for a while, not really saying anything, with Natsu eating and glancing over at Lucy every now and then as she slowly drifted off to sleep. He wondered what had happened to make her so exhausted, she didn't typically take naps.

Watching her sleep made him a bit tired too, so as he finished his plate, he set it down on the coffee table, leaned back into the couch and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep along with his best friend.

* * *

Lucy woke up to the sound of light snoring, along with a heavy weight on her chest. Slowly opening her eyes, she glanced down to see a head of pink hair on her chest, with an arm hanging off the couch and the other on her hip. Honestly, her first thought was of how uncomfortable that must be, but then her mind started to wake up and her eyes widened in horror. "KYA! NATSUUUU!"

He immediately jumped up, falling off of her and the couch in the process. "Oww, Lucy what the heck?" He rubbed his head, standing up from the floor.

She couldn't stop the blush that had formed on her face and neck, which was slowly reaching her ears. She probably looked like a tomato.

"You deserved it." he probably didn't, she thought. He most likely just fell asleep along with her, and ended up falling over. But it was too much for her to handle.

He grumbled, obviously not agreeing with her. "Whatever, not like you were comfortable anyway."

Her blush of embarrassment quickly started to turn to redness out of anger. "Then don't use me as a pillow next time, jerk."

"Fine, I won't."

"Good."

The two of them stood there, looking defiantly at the other. Lucy upset for reasons she couldn't really explain and Natsu angry because he was woken up from a really good dream, and despite what he said Lucy was really comfortable.

"Why are you still here anyways?" usually he would leave after eating if he were bored or if she had something else to do that would mean she wouldn't have time for him, so she found it odd that he was still there.

 _What was with her today?_ he thought, upset that it seemed like she really didn't want him there. "Whatever, I'll just leave then if you don't want me here."

"Huh?" she seemed slightly confused as she saw him start to leave for the door, until it dawned upon her that her word choice wasn't all the great. "No, Natsu! That's, I didn't mean...I just don't understand."

"You're being weird again Lucy. What don't you understand?" he turned back around to face her. He didn't really want to leave, but he would if she asked him to. He would probably do anything she asked.

She shifted around, not knowing how to explain herself. "Well, uh, I just don't get why you stayed here and fell asleep for one thing. You usually just leave. I figured you would have more important things to do than just sleep here."

There was a slight pause before Natsu started to laugh. He couldn't help it, Lucy was just so oblivious that in a way it was hilarious, even though it hurt him sometimes. Sure, he usually did leave if she was busy or tired, but that was more out of respect because he knew how seriously she took her school work and he didn't want to bother her.

After his little laughing fit, he noticed that she was once again red with irritation.

"Oh Lucy," he started, taking a few steps closer to her. "You really don't get it, do you?"

Lucy's heart started to beat slightly fast, and she had a strong urge to take a step back the closer he got. _What was going on here?_

"Wh-what do you mean?" because she couldn't, wouldn't believe that that statement meant what she thought and hoped it did.

Two steps closer.

"I _want_ to be here with you."

Another step.

"I want you to _want_ me to be here."

Another step.

"Do you want me to be here, Lucy?" He was so close now, and her urge to take a step back was so strong she almost did, but her urge to stay exactly where she was was even stronger.

She couldn't form any words, she could only stare, her face bright red. _When did he get so confident?_

Natsu was having a similar thought, he really didn't know what had come over him. He supposed he was just tired of waiting for her, tired of being so close to her but not as close as he would like.

Lucy felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. "I-I.."

Natsu reached forward with one hand, cupping her cheek. "Do you really not know?" his voice was low, and he was starting to loose his confidence at her lack of reaction and obvious confusion. He didn't know if he should tell her, didn't know if it was worth risking her friendship.

Lucy suddenly seemed to snap out of her flustered state, staring him in the eyes with newfound confidence. Why was she so afraid? Was he not basically telling her right now how he felt? She knew he wasn't good with words, knew he might falter soon, stopping his advance. And she realized, she realized she wanted it. All of the nagging from Juvia, the obvious gleam of happiness and mischief she saw in Mira's eyes. They wouldn't be so hell bent on this relationship if they didn't think it would work, would they? Juvia was one of her best friends, and while she might have been attempting to set her up with Natsu for slightly selfish reasons, she knew that she wouldn't try so hard if she didn't think they'd be good together.

Then there was Gray, who never stopped Juvia, and she knew he would if he thought it wasn't a good idea, because Gray was like her brother.

So why was she holding back?

She saw slight fear in his eyes, and she knew he was thinking that it was a mistake, that she didn't feel the same way.

Time to change that.

She smiled at him as she felt him start to pull his hand away, and she reached up to stop him, placing her hand on his while putting her other hand on his chest, taking another step towards him to bring them even closer. His eyes widened at her action, and was sent into a slight state of shock.

"Lucy?" his voice cracked a little, hoping against hope that he wasn't dreaming.

"I think I've always known." she shyly glanced down, gathering her courage. "I-I just could never admit it though." she looked back up at him, her eyes bright with a small, happy smile on her face, but he could tell there was a hint of nervousness.

In that moment, Natsu couldn't help himself. She just looked so goddamn beautiful, her smile lighting a something inside himself, something only she could ever do to him. So, without really thinking, he dipped his head down, and suddenly his lips were on hers. To his surprise, and delight, Lucy responded right away, and they were kissing. It was gentle and slow, and held so much emotion. Her hands were in his hair, his hands moving to her waist and pulling her closer.

It ended much too soon for his liking, but he couldn't help the grin that rested on his face as he rested his forehead against hers, her eyes closed and face slightly flushed but with a delighted look. Slowly her eyes opened, and his grin only widened.

She bit her lip, and leaned in to hug him, knowing they didn't need to say anything else right now, because they were happy that it was just them, finally acknowledging their feelings. Natsu couldn't be happier that he went to the library that day.

He would have to give Happy extra servings of fish for about a month, he decided.

* * *

 **Final chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! (also longest chapter yet, wooo!)**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows, it really means a lot to me and I really appreciate it :)**

 **Until next time**

 **~567random**


End file.
